canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Men
Mr. Men & Little Miss is a 1994 British animated series, created by Marina Productions. The series consisted of 104 four-minute-length episodes, and ran from August 21, 1994 until September 8, 1997. In the United Kingdom, the program was fully animated, and the characters were voiced by three British voice actors and one American voice actor. In the United States, the voices were dubbed into American English by six Canadian voice actors and the program had live-action segments between animated segments. Plot Mr. Men & Little Miss is the first series to feature and star every single one of all the characters from the books, and the episodes are not based on the books, but are all-new original stories. Episode list Here are the episodes of this series: 1. Little Miss Splendid's Gift 2. The Joke Is On Little Miss Naughty 3. Hurry Mr. Rush, Autumn Is Coming 4. One Day In The Life Of Mr. Perfect 5. Mr. Uppity's Big House 6. Little Miss Busy Takes A Break 7. Mr. Mischief Is Caught In His Own Game 8. Little Miss Tidy Loses A Friend 9. Mr. Funny Puts On A Show 10. An Unforgettable Sunday For Little Miss Tiny 11. Mr. Chatterbox Loses His Voice 12. He... Hello Little Miss Shy 13. An Invitation For Mr. Messy 14. Mr. Bump Goes On A Trip 15. Mr. Dizzy Goes Doggy Sitting 16. What A Choice For Little Miss Fickle 17. Happy Christmas, Mr. Worry 18. Mr. Nosey Solves A Mystery 19. No Food Is No Fun For Mr. Greedy 20. A Special Friend for Little Miss Lucky 21. Mr. Daydream Talks To The Stars 22. That's Enough, Little Miss Bossy 23. Mr. Forgetful...Hey, Waiter! 24. Mr. Jelly's Show Of Bravery 25. Mr. Strong: King Of The Circus 26. Mr. Nonsense Rows To The Moon 27. Little Miss Sunshine Brings A Smile 28. Mr. Fussy Takes a Well-Earned Break 29. Mr. Clumsy In The Brains And The Brawn 30. Mr. Brave Goes Ghost Hunting 31. Isn't Little Miss Trouble Kind 32. A Weekend With Little Miss Contrary 33. Golly, Mr. Grumpy's Smiling 34. Mr. Lazy Can't Sleep Anymore 35. Mr. Small's Big Dream 36. Mr. Bounce Finds Paradise 37. What A Question, Little Miss Curious 38. Little Miss Stubborn Goes Right To The Bitter End 39. Little Miss Greedy: Belle of the Ball 40. Mr. Tickle Saves The Day 41. Little Miss Wise's Crazy Day! 42. A Rival For Little Miss Somersault 43. Little Miss Star: The Leading Witness 44. Little Miss Late Beats Them All 45. Mr. Skinny Goes Up The Spout 46. That's Gratitude, Mr. Uppity 47. Little Miss Neat Sees Spots 48. Mr. Grumble Boils Over 49. Another Victory For Little Miss Splendid 50. A Surprise For Mr. Tall 51. Mr. Cheerful Doffs His Hat 52. Little Miss Scatterbrain Puts Everything In Turmoil 53. A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy 54 Mr. Clever's Daft Bet 55. What A Mess, Little Miss Helpful! 56. Little Miss Tidy And The Winning Ticket 57. Mr. Dizzy Promises The Moon 58. Mr. Forgetful: The World's Best Actor 59. Hello, Pizza Express (Mr. Busy) 60. Mr. Clumsy, Head Butler 61. Mr. Impossible's Lesson 62. Little Miss Star GoesTo Jollywood 63. Little Miss Chatterbox Finds Her Calling 64. Mr. Clever's Invention 65. Mr. Skinny's Incredible Bet 66. A Job For Little Miss Giggles 67. Little Miss Busy: D.I.Y. Teacher 68. Little Miss Chatterbox Goes To Seatown 69. Mr. Lazy Takes An Afternoon Nap 70. Mr. Brave Vs. Koko The Gorilla 71. Little Miss Naughty Goes Skiing 72. Little Miss Dotty Goes To Home Farm 73. Mr. Nonsense's Strange Illness 74. Mr. Mean Hasn't A Penny Left 75. Little Miss Wise Goes To The Fun Fair 76. Mr. Grumble's Holiday 77. Little Miss Greedy's Strange Illness 78. Mr. Slow Takes The Lead 79. Mr. Strong Makes A Splash 80. Mr. Perfect Goes West 81. Little Miss Magic To The Rescue 82. Mr. Silly's Silly Secret 83. Mr. Chatterbox And The Parrot 84. Little Miss Late Finally Catches Up 85. Mr. Noisy, The Music Man 86. Mr. Muddle Goes Skating 87. Little Miss Helpful Goes To The Fair 88. Mr. Worry And The Giant 89. Mr. Greedy Goes To A Dinner Party 90. Little Miss Bossy Has A Busy Day 91. Mr. Bump Has An Accident 92. Mr. Small Finds A Job 93. Mr. Nosey Goes Fishing 94. Little Miss Trouble And The Magic Paint 95. It's Very Noisy For Mr. Quiet 96. Mr. Mischief Becomes An Artist 97. Lunch With Little Miss Tiny 98. Mr. Clever Flies His Kite 99. Thank Goodness For Mr. Slow 100. Little Miss Shy Goes To The Fair 101. A New House For Mr. Wrong 102. Happy Birthday, Little Miss Scatterbrain 103. Mr. Jelly Goes Time Travelling 104. A Big Surprise For Mr. Mean Voice cast Here are the voice artists behind the characters in the show. UK Broadcast Geoffrey Palmer - The Narrator Jill Shilling - Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Neat, Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Tiny, Little Miss Trouble, Little Miss Helpful, Little Miss Magic, Little Miss Shy, Little Miss Splendid, Little Miss Late, Little Miss Scatterbrain, Little Miss Greedy, Little Miss Giggles, Little Miss Twins, Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Dotty, Little Miss Lucky, Little Miss Star, Little Miss Fickle, Little Miss Contrary, Little Miss Busy, Little Miss Quick, Little Miss Wise, Little Miss Tidy, Little Miss Brainy, Little Miss Stubborn, Little Miss Curious, Little Miss Fun, Little Miss Somersault Gordon Peters - Mr. Tickle, Mr. Greedy, Mr. Happy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Sneeze, Mr. Bump, Mr. Messy, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Silly, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Small, Mr. Daydream, Mr. Forgetful, Mr. Jelly, Mr. Funny, Mr. Mean, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Fussy, Mr. Dizzy, Mr. Impossible, Mr. Strong, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Clumsy, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Rush, Mr. Worry, Mr. Nonsense, Mr. Wrong, Mr. Skinny, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Clever, Mr. Busy, Mr. Slow, Mr. Brave, Mr. Grumble, Mr. Perfect, Mr. Cheerful Arnold Stang - Mr. Noisy, Mr. Lazy, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Tall US Broadcast Len Carlson - Mr. Tickle, Mr. Greedy, Mr. Sneeze, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Daydream, Mr. Forgetful, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Lazy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Mean, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Fussy, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Dizzy, Mr. Strong, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Clumsy, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Tall, Mr. Worry, Mr. Nonsense, Mr. Skinny, Mr. Clever, Mr. Slow, Mr. Brave, Mr. Perfect, Mr. Cheerful Alyson Court - Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Trouble, Little Miss Magic, Little Miss Late, Little Miss Scatterbrain, Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Dotty, Little Miss Fickle, Little Miss Tidy, Little Miss Brainy, Little Miss Fun Neil Crone - Mr. Nosey, Mr. Bump, Mr. Messy, Mr. Silly, Mr. Small, Mr. Jelly, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Impossible, Mr. Rush, Mr. Wrong, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Busy, Mr. Grumble Catherine Disher - Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Neat, Little Miss Tiny, Little Miss Helpful, Little Miss Shy, Little Miss Splendid, Little Miss Giggles, Little Miss Twins, Little Miss Lucky, Little Miss Busy, Little Miss Quick, Little Miss Wise, Little Miss Contrary, Little Miss Stubborn, Little Miss Somersault Judy Marshak - Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Greedy, Little Miss Star Ron Rubin - Mr. Happy, The Narrator Category:Mr. Men Category:Little Misses Category:TV Shows